


I'm Done

by Katakira_Wolves



Series: I'm Done Chronicles [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakira_Wolves/pseuds/Katakira_Wolves
Summary: Summary is inside. Also Satan can travel between worlds without a body being needed in like the show. He's the principal of Pastel Skies. Sheimi knows who Satan is and told him everything about what happened to Rin.





	I'm Done

Rin is done. Rin's done trying to be someone that everyone wants. Rin's done helplessly pinning after a boy he knows will never return his affection. After learning that everyone, except Sheimi, is using him, Rin runs. He runs. He leaves Kuro with Yukio. He runs to a knew school the specializes in the arts. There he meets someone who is like him. Half-demon. There he meets someone with the same struggles. There he meets someone who sees him. There he meets his father. And there he learns Satan is not the monster people make him out to be.  
••••••••••••••••  
Bon has lost. He's pushed Rin away. He's had a crush on Rin but thought Rin didn't feel the same so he pushed him away. Thinking it was for the best. Then Rin's gone. Left true cross. Without so much as a goodbye. But now that he's gone Bon learns something. He learns that no one is intrested that he's gone. Not even Yukio cares. But he also learned that Rin has been gone for 3 days now, and just now noticed.  
••••••••••••••••  
Sheimi is happy. She is happy Rin is out of True Cross. She's happy he can finally be happy. She's happy Rin can be what he wants to be. She visits him whenever she can. She's over her crush on Yukio. She learned that Yukio hurt Rin. And that angered her. So she helped him out, helped him get away. And she's glad she did.  
••••••••••••••••  
What will happen when the people Rin left behind found him? How will Satan take it, when he learns who is at his school looking for Rin that is not Sheimi? How will Bon react to Rin having a boyfriend? How will Yukio and the others react to a different Rin? And how will Rin fight to make sure they leave him alone for good.


End file.
